A DisEnGendered Enchantment
by lillinfields
Summary: And for an additional goody the Doc is the transsexual, he was a she but now after years of hard work and surgery she is totally a he when he and Tony begin dating. I’m writing the fic as to show Tony’s dealing with the revelations Jacob brings upon his w


As the doctor lets tony through the door he murmurs practically in tonys ear"Do I make you nervous agent dinozzo

"A Dis-En-Gendered Enchantment Ch. 1"

Day:10

Author: LilJei

Prompt: Voss was only the first...  
Characters: DiNozzo/O**M**C  
Kink: **Transsexual**, Transvestites

Prompter: soobunny

Rating: PG 13 most likely

Word Count: 900+

Author Notes/Summary: _So due to life's dreary circumstances I was only able to finish Chapter 1 of this fic, but it can stand as a ambiguous one shot…but we'll call it a prologue._ Other than that It's been forever since I saw the episode so I bull shited pretty much the whole doctor thing, cause I'm pretty sure Voss didn't have one so you can consider this fic AU. And for an additional goody the Doc is the transsexual, he was a she but now after years of hard work and surgery she is totally a he when he and Tony begin dating. I'm writing the fic as to show Tony's dealing with the revelations Jacob brings upon his world. When I do write more of this fic the updates will be on my page and probably in some of the NCIS fic groups etc. Oh the obligatory disclaimer is next…I do not own Tony or NCIS etc but I am taking credit for the good doctor.

Chapter One

Tony waits nervously for the door in front of him to open. He'd only been there a moment or two since the nurse had left him standing with nothing but his shoes to stare at. He'd been forced almost at gunpoint by Gibbs to come interview the doctor and his staff. He didn't think it needed done but knew that it was because of the rest of his teams comfort levels and prejudice that he'd been given the task. The nurses had been easy as pie to interview now he only had to badger the doctor a bit and he was free for the day. He didn't need to go back to finish the report Gibbs had given them an extra day. Of course, that might've been because Abby needed the time to compose herself. Her and Pacci had been close regardless of the snobs nature.

So here he was counting the seconds comparing to them a lifetime when the door opens slowly. As it wooshes forward Tony looks up to see a an Adonis, no doubt the doctor was stunning and Tony had to breathe a bit to catch his breath and be able to speak normally. The doctor obviously noticed something as he beckoned him inwards. Tony and the doctor a one Jacob Michaels meet one another's eyes briefly as Tony moves through the doorway.

As the doctor lets Tony through the door, he murmurs practically in Tony's ear "Do I make you nervous Agent DiNozzo?" Tony backs up a bit as he moves forward into the room he aims for the single chair in front of the desk but the question quickly draws Tony to a stop. He looks back as he turns toward the demure eyes and the stoic body of the doctor responsible for the treatment of a certain murdering transsexual. Tony meets the doctor's eyes as he grounds out "No, not quite the reasons I have for my wariness doc, more like the psycho you helped create." Tony backs up though as he sees his statement hit the good doctor hard.

He's about to apologize and moves forward with such intentions when the doctor's next sentence stops him in his tracks. Blinking Tony clears his throat as he asks the doctor to repeat that he listens with shock as he, the doctor says once more "It was society and its prejudice that helped create her. Not me, not our community but yours." Tony shocked to his core quietly moves once more towards the stubborn set of shoulders and silent determination. He tries to force himself to speak with a sympathetic tone to the angered doctor and gets out a rushed jumble of words he barely understood. "I'm sorry for my words but I promise you that I am not like the others I work with or society in general. In fact, I am paying for that this very moment with my colleagues, I'm truly angry at that bitch more for her fooling me and murdering a friend than what kind of body, she wanted."

Tony almost sinks to the floor, the events finally catching up with him. His physical and mental anguish over everything finally coming out and he'd started taking it out on this doctor, this good man. He looks up at the doctor and the only thing he can get out, is a muttered "I'm sorry." Meeting the doctor's eyes, he sees only sympathy not an ounce of hatred that he could have expected after that diatribe. He smiles slightly as he moves back towards the chair. The two men found a few minutes to compose themselves, all without meeting the other's eyes even once.

Tony knows he has a slight blush and as he looks up while pulling at his collar all he could do is let an out nervous laugh and is surprised when the doctor does it at the same time. Still speechless Tony starts as the doctor extends his hand over the desk and politely says with a smile "Let's start over Agent DiNozzo, My name is Doctor Jacob Michaels and my secretary led me to believe you needed to flesh out my statement in regards to Ms. Voss."

Tony smiles at the simple opening the doctor had offered him. This interview might not go so badly. And it hadn't it was barely an hour later that the two men rose, Tony had finished his interview but frankly didn't want to give up chatting with the good doctor, it had been such a long time since he'd been attracted to a man. But damn did the doctor do it for him.

With such thinking at hand, Tony looked at his watch and swore to himself. Michaels looks at him with a question in his eyes. Tony blushes and quickly says, "I didn't realize how late it really was, I hope I haven't kept you from anything." Jacob looks at Tony and with a small smile of, his own says to the shy agent "No not at all, this was actually my off day. I came in to file some papers and speak with you." Tony, rather surprised by the answer replies with gusto, "So you wouldn't be opposed to closing shop and getting some dinner with me then?" They both laugh but it stops as Jacob says quietly and with some intensity says, "You took a chance Agent DiNozzo." Tony answers back just as intense as the other man "Yes I did, but from the minute we locked eyes, I felt something. I hope I wasn't rude but if you'd give me the chance, I'd love to take you to dinner. And I promise I won't mix business with pleasure. It's just that I haven't had this feeling in such a long time and I'd love to see it through." Jacob with a smirk slides up to Tony and with a whisper of intent quietly speaks in Tony's ear "What Feeling is that Anthony?"

Tony scoots back and with a glance up, he smiles at Jacob and answers the doctor. "I felt lust from the minute I saw you and now nearly an hour after meeting you all I can say is I feel a connection to you, I feel you and just you." As he was saying this Tony, moves back towards Jacob. They look at each other, weighing the options and each other. "If it goes any further Anthony I lead, you understand." Jacob at this point had grasped Tony by his biceps and as he spoke, he pulled the silent agent to his chest and whispered in his ear once more "I said do you understand?" Tony shudders as pure bolts of lust rush down his spine and whimpers as he leans on Jacob and with some force answers Jacob demand with "oh god yes."

The two men embrace for a few minutes but Tony starts as Jacob pulls away from him with a peck on cheek and a smile. Tony still reeling from the past 30 minutes stupidly asks, "So it's a date?"

1.19 - Dead Man Talking

◄ _Previous Episode_

_Season #: 1 _

_Episode #: 19 _

_Air Date: April 27, 2004_

_Next Episode___

**Dead Man Talking**

**Synopsis:**

Gibbs and his team are called to investigate when a fellow NCIS agent is found murdered.

**Episode Recap:**

An N.C.I.S. team member is found murdered while exploring a cold case. Ducky discovers why Pacci was murdered, he'd swallowed a microfiche with data on the cold case. Pacci was Gibbs' friend. (Gibbs has a friend other than Fornell?) Gibbs reckons Pacci swallowed the microfiche because he knew Ducky would be doing the post-mortem.

When Gibbs and Tony go to interview the landlord of the flat they rent for the stake out, he wonders whether they're a couple, which rather takes the two by surprise (fortunately, Kate didn't hear about this, otherwise the ribbing from Kate would have been unbearable).The team do stake out on this case, McGee with Tony and Gibbs with Kate. Tony takes it into his head to woo the person he thinks is a woman (Cmdr. Voss who was undergoing a sex-change).


End file.
